Romantic Rivalry
by mystical01
Summary: Ren and Kyoko are playing worse enemies in an upcoming romance drama. Or so thought Kyoko before realizing that it’s a ROMANCE drama for a fairly obvious reason! Ren x Kyoko. Please R&R. COMPLETE :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hi everyone!! Suddenly got an idea for a Skip Beat one-shot and here it is!! Enjoy XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat, but I do wish I did!! XD

**Title:** Romantic Rivalry  
**By:** Mythical01  
**Manga:** Skip Beat  
**Pairing:** Ren x Kyoko  
**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Ren and Kyoko are playing worse enemies in an upcoming romance drama. Or so thought Kyoko before realizing that it's a ROMANCE drama for a fairly obvious reason!! XD Ren x Kyoko. Please R&R. COMPLETE :)

* * *

**Romantic Rivalry**

By: Mystical01

Ren stood alone in a sumptuous hotel room, staring out the large window and down at the city below. Outside, a full moon lit the cold December sky as a few stubborn clouds strayed near it, occasionally hiding its pure white glow. Glancing at his watch, Ren heaved a sigh.

"Bored?" murmured Kyoko, stepping into the room.

"Not anymore," answered the actor, a smile at the corner of his mouth as he closed the distance between them.

Connecting her eyes with her handsome senior, Kyoko felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Noticing this, Ren's grin only grew wider. As she opened her mouth to reply, he suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her thin waist *twitch*. Looking into her lovely eyes, he could feel many emotions building up inside him. No longer able to resist, he slowly approached his face to hers *double twitch*.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!!!" yelled the film director. "STOP TWITCHING!!"

oOoOoOo

_A few days ago at the L.M.E "Love Me" section office… _

At his desk, Sawara-san was sorting out papers. Many requests had been sent to Kyoko ever since her debut in Dark Moon and more so after her astonishing performance as Natsu, an overwhelmingly composed bully with a mysterious dark past._ "Drama roles, modeling ads, movie characters...so many," _he thought, flipping through the pages. Suddenly, a single job caught his attention. Quirking his eyebrow, he examined it carefully before letting his lips curl up in a slight grin.

"Kyoko-chan! What do you think about playing in a romantic drama as the worse enemy of REN TSURUGA!!" announced Sawara-san, waving the request letter in his hand. Immediately, it got yanked out of his grasp.

"YES!! I ACCEPT!!!" cried Kyoko, fire burning in her large eyes as she unintentionally crushed the sheet with her hands out of excitement. She soon began dancing around the room, a dumb smile on her face as she lost herself in La La Land.

"I can't believe even Kyoko-chan's crushing over Tsuruga-san," sighed an employee, shaking his head.

"That just means at least one thing's normal about this girl," replied Sawara-san, crossing his arms over his chest. But before he could add another word, he felt an ominous presence behind him. As he quickly turned around, he came face to face with a frightening Kyoko, who was viciously giggling beneath her breath. "KYAAAAAAAA!!"

"Ren Tsuruga!! I shall DEFEAT YOU!!" she yelled, raising her fist in the air as her snickering converted into uncontrollable laughter. Meanwhile, everyone in the room had gathered around a corner, shivering out of terror.

oOoOoOo

Starring alongside Ren Tsuruga was THE most honourable privilege for a Japanese actor. Not only was he extremely well-known, but he possessed formidable talent as well as an almost godly appearance, making him the Top Guy of the Entertainment World. However, for Kyoko, he also represented the NUMBER ONE rival that she must beat; Fuwa Shou was number two. It was finally her chance to challenge him again in a battle of acting!

As she entered the meeting room, she quietly sat down at her designated seat. Looking around, she quickly spotted Ren Tsuruga at the other side of the room. It was fairly easy to find him…all were "discretely" admiring his presence or fawning over his gorgeous appearance.

"Alright, so everyone's here?" started the filmmaker, scanning the room. "Good. So as you all know, this is a romantic drama. The main couple will be Mogami-chan and Tsuruga-san. We will proceed in a…"

"C-C-C-COUPLE?!" shouted Kyoko, slamming her hands down on the table and giving the whole group a fright. Ren threw her a warning glare.

"Please calm down, Mogami-chan," ordered the film maker, clearing his throat. The meeting went by without further interruptions from Kyoko; for she was too busy figuring everything out in her head. "_W-What's happening?!"_ she yelled interiorly. As the members left the room, Kyoko was still at her place, mulling over the events.

"I hope you aren't thinking about backing out of a job you already accepted," declared Ren, flashing his trademark grin at her. However, that smile that quirked his mouth had no humour in it and Kyoko knew that all too well.

"O-O-OF COURSE NOT!!" she nervously replied. She quickly glanced at the door and back at Ren. Seeing that he was not reacting, she immediately dashed out of the room, much to Ren's amusement. Once she was out of sight, he let a small laugh escape his lips.

"You're actually really happy, aren't you?" said Yashiro, throwing Ren a suspicious stare.

"Maybe," answered Ren, a gentle smile on his face as they both left the room.

oOoOoOo

The drama's plot was as follows: Tsubame, played by Kyoko, and Ryou, incarnated by Ren, were, as all should know by now, "worse enemies". In reality, they were, in more exact terms, rivals striking for the same position at a huge company. Both had an impeccable working record and were the only two skilled enough for the highly ranked job. The president had given them a month to battle it out, which was precisely what they did. However, as time went by, a strange attachment formed between the two, complicating matters for better or for worse.

"STRANGE ATTACHMENT!!!" hollered Kyoko, tearing apart the third script handed to her. _"Why didn't I realize it earlier?!"_ she cried in her mind.

"Stop wasting paper!!" shouted the filmmaker, clearly annoyed. "Now get to your post. Filming is starting soon."

Unwillingly, Kyoko dragged herself to her position. They were to film the part where Ryou issued the challenge letter to Tsubame. Both were to stare deeply into the other's eyes, a menacing atmosphere surrounding them.

"Ready?" said Ren, startling Kyoko who was in a daze.

"Y-Yes!" she returned, subtly avoiding his stare. _"I'm playing his l-l-lover,"_ she thought anxiously. She just couldn't get over that fact. Shaking her head to focus, she concentrated on her current task: defeating Ren during the stare-off.

"Five! Four! Three…" began the cameraman. _"Two, one, START!" _counted Kyoko in her mind. The mood immediately turned sinister. Ren's aura had completed changed and he was now advancing towards her, letter at hand.

A sweat drop rolled down her face; the atmosphere was too intense. Connecting her eyes with Ren's, she could feel him staring right through her. A blush began coloring her cheeks as she fought away the word "lover" that wouldn't stop popping into her head. A sudden dizziness overcame her, but she stood firm._ "Can't…let…him…win," _she repeated inside her mind.

"Kimura Tsubame?" asked Ryou as he looked down upon her, a smirk on the corner of his mouth.

"That's me," retorted Tsubame as she proudly raised her head. They stood there for a second, each carefully scrutinizing the other from top to bottom. Finally, Ryou handed her the envelope. Before leaving, he whispered something into her ear, which left the poor girl shocked.

"CUT!!" yelled the film director. "That's a wrap!" he added, a satisfactory grin on his face.

Kyoko suddenly collapsed onto her knees. Right away, many worried crew members gathered around her, asking her if she was alright. But in her mind, only the last words uttered by Ren kept repeating themselves like a broken record: "your face is red" had murmured the actor.

oOoOoOo

On set the next day, Kyoko was acting…strangely. She'd laugh for nothing, bump into random objects, suddenly shout out an odd sentence and, most curious of all, avoid Ren at all times…if possible.

"Looks like she hates you now," said Yashiro-san, successfully dodging Ren's baleful glare.

In reality, she was just confused…_very_ confused. It happened at times when her heart would beat faster in Ren's presence, but she'd brush it off as instincts. Afterall, not one person, boys included, had not felt a slight attraction to the strikingly beautiful actor. But this "instinct" of hers was becoming quite abnormal nowadays. She would blush when he spoke to her, she'd knock things over when he looked at her and so on. This is was clearly the early symptoms of…

"LOVE!!!" she shrieked, frantically waving her arms in the air and shaking the thought away. By then, the workers were fairly used to her bizarre behaviour.

That day, no matter how many times they redid the scene, Kyoko could not stop twitching at the most important moment: the kiss scene; which greatly irritated the film director. In the end, they left it to be filmed the next day, much to Kyoko's disgrace. Interrupting a filming process so much it had to be reported to another date was one of the most humiliating and shameful things for Kyoko and possibly for all actors. Leaving the building, she held her head down out of guilt. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Kyoko-chan! It's just me, Yashiro-san!" reassured the manager, startled by the young girl's sudden scream. He quickly added, "Is something bothering you?" Looking up at him, she let out a sigh.

"I…I just can't get that scene right," mumbled Kyoko, turning her face away from him. Yashiro observed her for a while before a crooked grin curled up his lips.

"Kyoko-chan. All you need to do is really become Tsubame. Feel all her emotions and you will understand her," he said, patting her on the back. _"…and yourself,"_ he added in his head before leaving.

"…become Tsubame," she repeated. Her eyes suddenly lit up in realization as she ran back home.

oOoOoOo

_The next day…_

Standing in front the film set, Kyoko took a deep breath and stretched her arms. "I am Kimura Tsubame," she whispered to herself before stepping inside the room.

Staring out the window was a lonely Ryou, heaving a sigh as he glanced down at his watch. Slowly walking towards him, Tsubame interrupted his train of thoughts as she quietly muttered "bored?" into his right ear. Surprised, he quickly turned around to face her. A gentle smile found its way onto his lips as he began closing the distance between them.

"Not anymore," he softly replied.

Tsubame's heart skipped a beat as Ryou got closer. Kyoko could feel her face flush. Ryou pulled Tsubame into a warm hug. Ren squeezed Kyoko tightly before giving her a tender kiss on the forehead. Tsubame could hear Ryou's heart beat faster and faster, a soothing sound which greatly calmed her. Kyoko snuggled her head against Ren's chest. Bending down, Ryou gently placed his lips onto Tsubame's. Kyoko finally understood. _"Tsubame loves Ryou…and I love Tsuruga-san_," she thought as they deepened the kiss.

In the studio, the people could not detach their eyes from the beautiful scene before them. Mouth dropped, tears of joy rolled down many cheeks and the whole crew was in awe. As for Yashiro-san, he was busy snapping pictures…possibly for blackmail purposes.

"Whoa, wait a sec! Is this scene even being filmed?" interrupted a curious worker, noticing that no camera was on at the moment. The room fell into an awkward silence…

xXxXx

Review for more lol XD Hope you liked it!! I might consider writing more Skip Beat stories if this one's well received :)


	2. Omake :D

Here's a little extra for all those who anxiously wanted to know more! Hope you'll love it too and please R&R!! :D

To everyone who commented: OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!! (Umm, please excuse my hyperness…blame the orange juice :P) But seriously, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews!! *very touched*

**Romantic Rivalry: Omake**

_A few days later…at the LME building…_

Yashiro strolled down the hallway with a large grin on his face. Just as he began humming a tune, he suddenly bumped into Lory. The president immediately greeted the manager in a casual manner as he threw furtive glances to the left, then the right. Once certain no actors by the name of Ren or Kyoko were around, he stopped shaking the manager's hand.

"Have you found a solution to _it_?" asked the older man.

"Yes. In fact, I already took care of _it_," answered Yashiro, a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Lory quirked an eyebrow as he watched the manager for a minute.

"Oh really?" replied the president as a crooked grin curled up his lips.

Yashiro immediately noticed the malicious gleam shinning in his boss' eye. _"He caught on,"_ he thought.

A second later, both men began snickering away and thus earning the suspicious stares of the passer-bys…not that Lory wasn't already flamboyant enough in his ninja suit, fully equipped with kunais and shurikens.

oOoOoOo

_Outside Fuwa Shou's dressing room, in the hallway…_

"No, you don't want to see it!" declared Shoko-san, yanking an envelope away from Shou.

"Why not? You know I like fan mail," argued the star as he reached for the letter.

The manager suddenly turned quiet.

"…it's not a fan letter," she said after a while.

Shou froze.

"Y-You mean…it's blackmail?!" gasped the teen as he felt his blood boil.

"No! It's not…well, kind of," mumbled his manager. "Anyway, you really don't need to…"

"Just give me that!" ordered Shou as he grabbed her arm, forcefully taking the letter from her.

He then immediately opened it, peered inside and took out its content: a single photo. _"Is this some kind of joke?" _he thought as he glanced down at the image. Right away, a killer aura filled the hallway as Shou began shredding the photo into a million pieces, a grim expression on his face. At the same time, a backstage employee walked towards the star.

"Fuwa-kun, you're up next!"

Shou threw the worker a baleful glare, frightening the latter. He then quickly entered his dressing room, slamming the door behind him. Inside the room, he kicked the wall and screamed his lungs out…

"What's wrong with Fuwa-kun?"

"…he's just being a sore loser," answered his manager.

xXxXx **Owari** xXxXx

To all those who asked, THAT'S why Yashiro took those photos ;P Hope you liked it and please review! I want to know what you thought about it :D

P.S Look forward to future Skip Beat fanfics! I'm currently writing one…I hope I finish it soon!! :)

P.P.S LOL! I always wanted to write "Owari" at the end of a fanfic!! There, my wish came true *proud* XD


End file.
